


Bindings

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bindings verse, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After yesterday's unexpected Matty surprise it's time for more squee. Remember the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/111824">Bindings</a> verse? It was the very first NC-17 thing I've read in the White Collar fandom back in the days when the show just started, heee. Yes, it made me see the light and devour more porny fics in rapid succession. I'll be damned if it isn't the way the whole show was supposed to be like, LOL. So you can just imagine my squee when a new chapter of the Front Man Redux popped up on my radar not long ago \o/ The wonderful  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/">ladyeternal</a> decided to continue the verse, Front Man Redux is now complete, Out of the Box is in the making and I just had to channel all my squee into something productive. Like a shiny cover art for the verse \o/ Ta-da :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/gifts).



> After yesterday's unexpected Matty surprise it's time for more squee. Remember the [Bindings](http://archiveofourown.org/series/111824) verse? It was the very first NC-17 thing I've read in the White Collar fandom back in the days when the show just started, heee. Yes, it made me see the light and devour more porny fics in rapid succession. I'll be damned if it isn't the way the whole show was supposed to be like, LOL. So you can just imagine my squee when a new chapter of the Front Man Redux popped up on my radar not long ago \o/ The wonderful [](http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/profile)[ladyeternal](http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/) decided to continue the verse, Front Man Redux is now complete, Out of the Box is in the making and I just had to channel all my squee into something productive. Like a shiny cover art for the verse \o/ Ta-da :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qecczz9p7q5d0yp/bindings.png?dl=0)  



End file.
